


Complete

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Sherlock has something to tell his best friend, he's just not sure how John is going to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for 'babble-drabble' , based on the prompt "John/Sherlock, how John completes Sherlock, AU" for the johnlockchallenges' gift exchange.
> 
> I hope you like it and let me know what you thought.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Sherlock had never really had any friends when he was younger. The closest thing he probably had to a friend was his nanny, Mrs Hudson. All the other kids his age that he'd met just thought he was a freak. Sherlock didn't mind so much as he liked being alone but sometimes he did get lonely.

Sherlock had been homeschooled all his life and today was his first day of high school. His mother decided that he would be going to school instead of being homeschooled, as she did with Mycroft. Mrs Holmes had seen how Mycroft had benefited socially from going to school with other children and hoped Sherlock would be the same.

So there Sherlock was, sitting in class, patiently waiting for his first day of school ever to begin. He spent the time observing the students around him. Some of them were giving him odd looks but that was probably just because they didn't recognize him from school last year as most of the other students knew each other from previous years.

The teacher, Mrs Clark, arrived just as the bell rang and she called the roll once everyone had taken their seat.

"John Watson," she said, reaching the last name on the list.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I missed the bus," came a breathless voice from the open door.

"Mr Watson, I presume?" Mrs Clark asked, as the red-faced boy nodding frantically in reply.

"Okay then Mr Watson, I'll forgive you for being late seeing as it's the first day but try not to make it a habit. Now, there's an empty seat over there beside Mr Holmes so why don't you take it so we can continue with class," she said, pointing at the only spare seat left in the class which happened to be beside Sherlock.

"Yes ma'am," John said, before he walked over and took the seat next to Sherlock, smiling at Sherlock as he did so.

Sherlock smiled tentatively in return but he was internally freaking out. One because he would probably have to talk to this boy and he wasn't entirely sure what one was supposed to say in this type of situation. And two because ever since he had seen the boy appear at the door his heart had started beating a little bit faster and he found himself fascinated by him, he had no idea why though. Reason number two was making reason number one even worse because he wanted to make a good first impression on the boy.

Turned out he'd had no reason to worry. John had been very friendly and hadn't seemed to mind Sherlock's social awkwardness. Within the first week of meeting each other John had punched another boy in the face for calling Sherlock a freak and they'd been best friends ever since.

XOXOX

Sherlock and John were now in their final year of high school and they were still best friends; they were basically inseparable. Everyone always assumed they were a couple because of how close they were, which John always vehemently denied, well he used to anyway. Sherlock had been thrilled when one day John had stopped denying it, it gave Sherlock hope that one day maybe they could be more than friends. Sherlock had been in love with John from the moment he'd first seen him. He knew that he was never going to love anyone as much as he loved his best friend.

After high school, John and Sherlock planned to get a flat together while they both attended university, and Sherlock couldn't think of anything he'd love to do more. Although, as days went on and that fantasy came closer to reality, he became increasingly more guilty about the situation. He didn't like keeping something like this from John, the fact that he was in love with him, but he did it for a good reason; he didn't want to loose John. But it wasn't just that, he still hadn't told his best friend that he was gay and he felt he should, at least before they moved in together. Sherlock couldn't bear the thought of John finding out he was gay while they were living together and being so disgusted by that fact that he'd leave.

So Sherlock decided, he was going to tell John he was gay before they graduate; at least he'd be telling him part of the truth.

XOXOX

John had been in love with his best friend from the very beginning, it just took him a while to realize. He'd also tried to get over Sherlock by dating a girl from their year but it hadn't taken John long to realize that he'd probably never get over Sherlock and he didn't want to, so he'd broken up with her. Besides, having a girlfriend meant he'd had less time to spend with Sherlock which was never a good thing. John was content to spend the rest of his life with his best friend even if they were only friends, although, of course he wished they were something more.

XOXOX

It was a week before graduation and Sherlock and John were sitting on John's bed watching a movie. John always enjoyed watching movies and Sherlock enjoyed seeing John happy so he didn't mind watching them with him. And usually when Sherlock watched a movie with John, John would then help him with one of the various experiments Sherlock had running at any one time.

Sherlock decided that tonight was the night he was going to tell John he was gay since they only had one week left until graduation. As the credits began to roll on the TV, Sherlock grew increasingly nervous at the thought of what he was about to do.

John got up and turned the light on before retaking his seat beside Sherlock on the bed. He looked over at Sherlock and noticed that his friend was very pale, well paler than usual.

"Sherlock, what's the matter?" asked John, resting his hand on Sherlock's arm.

"John, I…there's something I have to tell you," answered Sherlock, avoiding eye contact.

John was about to tell Sherlock that he could always tell him anything but before he could he was interrupted by Sherlock.

"I'm gay." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them; he just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

After a few seconds of silence John burst out laughing.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me? Sherlock, you had me worried there for a minute," said John, once he'd managed to stop laughing.

"You mean you don't care?" Sherlock replied hesitantly.

"Of course not, you thought I'd stop being your friend if I found out you liked guys?"

When Sherlock just nodded John continued.

"Sherlock, being gay isn't going to change who you are, you're still going to be my best friend."

At this news John became hopeful, more hopeful than he'd ever allowed himself to be. He'd always thought there was the possibility that Sherlock had been gay but he'd never shown interest in anyone, boy or girl, so John wasn't entirely sure. Now he had to know if Sherlock had any feelings for him whatsoever, if there was the chance that they could be together. Now was the perfect time to find out, and if he didn't, then John could try to move on and they could forget that this moment ever happened. If he didn't ask now, he knew he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

"So do you fancy someone then?" John asked quickly, before he thought too much about how bad an idea this really was.

And John saw the answer on Sherlock's face, the way he blushed and averted his eyes.

"Who is it then?" asked John, nudging Sherlock's side playfully and silently praying to anyone that would listen that Sherlock was thinking about him.

"Well…he's umm…" and Sherlock should've said "you", he should've told John then and there that he was in love with him, but he didn't, "he's just some guy from school."

If Sherlock hadn't been thinking all along that John would be disgusted by the fact he was gay and had only said those things earlier to protect Sherlock's feelings, he would've realized that the look on John's face wasn't disgust, but hurt and disappointment.

John's face fell at the realization that Sherlock was definitely not talking about him. John felt like he wanted to throw up then curl up into a ball in his bed and cry. Up until now there was always the tiniest bit of hope that they could be more than friends but now that hope had been extinguished and it felt like a hole had been created in his heart that could never be filled again. John could already feel the tears threatening to spill but he'd hold them back until he was alone. He didn't want Sherlock to see him like this so he'd ask him to leave; he'd feign illness or something so he could be on his own with his feelings that were currently trying to smother him.

"Sherl-"

"Stop John, you don't need to say anything," said Sherlock, interrupting John and completely misinterpreting what John was thinking and what he was about to say. Sherlock thought that John hated him for being gay but it was quite the opposite, "I understand how you feel and I know you can't change it but it'd probably be easier for everyone if we didn't live together after high school. I know we've been best friends for years but I think it'd be best if-"

John had sat quietly throughout Sherlock's little speech and felt worse and worse with every word Sherlock said but at Sherlock's last sentence he changed his mind; he wasn't going to let his feelings for Sherlock ruin their friendship. He didn't know how long Sherlock had known about John's feelings for him or just realized it now but he was putting a stop to the talk of ending their friendship now.

"No Sherlock, we're not going to throw our friendship away for something as stupid as how one of us feels about the other. Can't we just forget about this and move on, pretend it never happened?"

"John, you can't honestly expect me to delete something like that, it's a little hard to forget how your best friend truly feels about you." Sherlock was getting angry now, John couldn't honestly expect him to forget that John hates that fact that Sherlock is gay and is disgusted by it.

"Sherlock, please, don't ruin our friendship over this, I'm sure in time I can get over my feelings but until then just don't think about it."

"It's a little hard to forget that your best friend hates you," said Sherlock, voice getting louder as he got angrier.

"What are you talking about Sherlock? I don't hate you."

"Well not me then but you hate the fact that I'm gay, I saw the way you looked at me when I said I fancied someone from school. I guess you were okay with the idea that I was gay but you were disgusted when the idea became a reality."

John was speechless, he had no idea what Sherlock was talking about. John was gay himself, how had Sherlock not seen that?

John can't remember a point in their conversation where either of them actually said what the feelings John had for Sherlock specifically were. Suddenly it made sense, Sherlock's previous comment about how John felt about him, he wasn't talking about that fact that John was in love with him but he thought John hated him.

"Sherlock, honestly, I don't hate you, not at all, you've-"

"John, you don't need to explain-"

"Yes, Sherlock, I think I do," they both certainly loved interrupting each other, "I don't hate you, I-"

"Please don't try and explain yourself, I think it'd be best if I just left now and we never see each other again." Sherlock just wanted to leave, it was breaking his heart that the boy he loved didn't feel the same.

"Oh for God's sake Sherlock, will you just be quiet and listen to me for one minute?"

"But John-"

"I love you!" John shouted.

"What?" Now Sherlock was confused.

"I bloody love you alright? I have since I sat down next to you on the first day of high school and it's gotten stronger every day since. You're the one person who I've been always been able to trust and depend on, and you thought I'd hate you for being gay? Seriously Sherlock, what were you thinking? I mean-"

This time John wasn't silenced by Sherlock's words, but by the fact he'd basically launched himself across the bed, closing the gap that had been between them, and smashed his mouth onto John's.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" asked John, when they'd had to pull back for air.

"I'm kissing you, what does it look like?" replied Sherlock, before reattaching his lips to John's.

"But why?" John said, pulling back again.

"You honestly don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't Sherlock. I've just told you I'm in love with you, how much further away from hate can you get?"

"Good," replied Sherlock, stroking his thumb along John's cheek," because I love you too."

Sherlock leant in to kiss John again but John pulled back.

"Honestly John, I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

"For how long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been in love with me?"

"Since I first laid eyes on you when you were the red-faced little kid who was late to class," replied Sherlock, smiling as he remembered one of his favourite days.

John groaned with the realization that they'd both been in love with each other for so long.

"What?" asked Sherlock, worried and afraid he'd done something wrong.

"You mean we could've been doing this much sooner," replied John, and he leant in to kiss Sherlock once more. The tingling sensation from wherever their bodies came into contact was making both John and Sherlock feel more alive and happy than they'd ever felt before.

After a bit more kissing, they snuggled closer, Sherlock's arm wrapped around John as John hugged into Sherlock's side. As they both lay there, fighting off sleep to prolong this moment, Sherlock leant down and kissed John lightly on top of his head.

"You're my better half, you always have been, and without you, I wouldn't be whole," Sherlock whispered.

"Is that your way of saying I complete you?" asked John, a smile spreading across his face.

Luckily the dark room hid the fact that Sherlock was blushing and he was about to deny it but he knew what John was saying was true, John did complete him.

"Yes."

John was surprised at Sherlock admitting it so easily but he wasn't about to complain, it may have been cheesy but it was the truth. Sherlock completed John and John completed Sherlock, that's all there was to it.

"Well, you complete me too then," said John, leaning up and giving Sherlock a peck on the cheek.

John then snuggled closer into Sherlock's side and they both eventually fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, as they should be.


End file.
